


I Love you 4ever

by Tomie233



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bruce Wayne is Batman, M/M, POV First Person, Parent/Child Incest, Yandere
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 05:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19986970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomie233/pseuds/Tomie233
Summary: Edgar Nygma快要被自己对父亲那不正常的爱意和占有欲搞疯了。





	I Love you 4ever

**Author's Note:**

> 男主是原创人物Edgar Nygma.这篇文章是以他的视角展开来写的。他对自己的父亲——Edward Nygma(Riddler)抱有不正常的爱意和占有欲，是一个病娇型的人物。  
> 很病态，  
> 很病态，  
> 非常病态！

教学楼的玻璃碎了。  
被一个人用自己的身体砸碎的。  
等达米安在灌木丛里睁开眼时，他第一眼看到的是站在二楼——他摔下来的窗口——那里，死死地捂着右眼的埃德加。锯齿状炸开的玻璃簇拥着他，像是个用来表达“震惊”情绪的漫画分镜。  
达米安现在听到周围人簇拥过来的声音，吵吵嚷嚷：  
“那不是韦恩吗，他怎么……”  
“发生了什么？！”  
“他没受伤吧？”  
“是尼格玛干的吗？不会吧……”  
“区区一个beta竟然……”  
恍惚中有人架起了他的身体。来了，要来了。达米安暗想。这一切果然如同埃德加所料，接下来他们该掰开他紧握的拳头了——  
“啊啊啊啊啊！！！”  
人群果然发出了刺耳的尖叫。  
紧攥着的手被人强行摊开。  
手心里静静地躺着一颗湿乎乎的  
有着绿色瞳仁的眼球。  
埃德加讨厌尖叫声。他捂着眼睛，默默地从窗前走开，消失了。  
01.  
“为什么是我？”  
达米安搅着饮料，望着我。冰块碰撞发出清脆的声音，十分好听。  
我平静地看着他。我听见自己的声音里也没什么情绪波动，像冰块一样，却没有它的清脆剔透：  
“因为是你爸先干的。”  
达米安有些不屑地扭过头。  
“他造的孽，与我何干？”  
不行啊，这样下去……  
只能上杀招了。  
“更重要的是，”我坐好，腰背挺直，正色道，“你是一个有原则的人。”  
一句微不足道的评价。  
一个重达千钧的筹码。  
这一句，生生的把达米安和他的父亲——这场闹剧的始作俑者，布鲁斯.韦恩给隔了开来。  
“所以，我相信你。”  
达米安轻轻叹气：“做不到。”  
“相信你也没用吗？”  
“你想都别想。”说这话时他的头高高昂起，亮出了他最为轻蔑傲慢惹人厌恶的恶魔崽子眼神，浓郁的信息素气味也冒了出来，几秒之内填满了我们相对而坐的这个狭小空间。达米安试图用这种无声的居高临下逼迫我妥协，这我懂。他或许还在期望着最好能让我改变主意。  
我猜测到现在为止，没有一个人不因为他的这种轻贱而气的七窍生烟的——即使是脾气最好的格雷森看了都要皱起眉头，小声咋舌。  
智力超凡的天才通常心高气傲，轻轻侮辱一下就会炸得一塌糊涂，比如我的父亲爱德华.尼格玛，我们两个未成年人此次谈判的中心人物。  
在爱德华眼里世界不过是充斥着庸人和废物的垃圾场，而他自己就是那颗不幸蒙尘的明珠。他苦苦寻觅着慧眼识他之人，而布鲁斯.韦恩恰好入了他的眼。  
而我埃德加.尼格玛，谜语人的儿子，同为天才的我，却只是把手臂架在了桌子上，开始咬自己左手拇指的指甲。咯嚓。咯嚓。咯嚓。咯嚓。咯嚓。  
转移注意力。别想那么多，你的情绪会受不了，软弱的泪水会夺眶而出，宣告你的失败。别被他压垮了。这场战役你得赢回来。你必须赢回来。  
给我赢，废物，给我赢一次。  
我对自己说。  
“你难不成还没过完口欲期？”达米安乘胜追击。  
正中下怀的心虚加剧了我的沉默。也许我只是不小心被装进了一个十七岁少年的皮囊里吧。  
我们就这么对峙着。  
“诶你说，”这么拖下去只会越来越僵，我突然开口，把手从嘴边放下，开始我的进攻，“怎么样自我介绍会酷一点啊？”  
“你有病吗？怎么突然扯到这个上面来了？”  
“我第一次见我同父异父的姐姐，当然要给她留一个好印象啊。”  
alpha 和omega的结合不需要什么媒介或者什么桥梁。发情期一到，信息素一闻，任何人类都不过是披着人皮的享乐生物。  
既种孽缘，便生孽果。  
“既然你指望不上，那我就只好自己去了。”  
“你去哪里？”  
“去见见我那个姐姐啊。哦对了，按照年龄来算，她应该是你的妹妹吧？”  
“这是多么奇妙的家人缘分哪。”  
“对你来说，重要的事情里应该也包括家人吧？”  
达米安沉默了。良久，他才咬牙切齿地开口。  
“你猜对了，崽种。”  
“那你就教教我，怎么样自我介绍才能酷一点吧。”有成效了，我不以为意地笑了笑。  
刚才咬指甲的时候稍微有点用力，我的指甲盖不小心碎了。我瞟了一眼，看见坚硬的碎片龟裂出了红到发黑的血液，像是片干涸到裂口的土地。但这与小小的胜利喜悦比起来算什么？我默不作声地把手藏回了桌子下面。  
不疼。  
一点都不疼。  
“我说你这人……一点自尊心都没有吗？”  
“分人。”  
又是一阵沉默。  
“说来听听，埃德加。”  
“嗯？”  
“说来让我听听啊……你的计划。”  
横的怕猜不透的。达米安在我面前还是妥协了。  
对，乘胜追击，你退我进！  
“把我的右眼挖下来吧。”我指了指眼角下没有泪痣的另一只眼。  
“啊？”  
02.  
只是找个借口离校而已，至于做的那么出格吗。即使那只眼睛是义眼，这么做也太疯狂了。  
““挖眼睛”只是最后的结果。我要你做的，就是假装和我发生了矛盾，然后打起来了而已。刚才你释放出了你的信息素，对吧？真是强烈的味道啊，我差点被呛着呢。”  
达米安一滞。他应该已经意识到了我刚才是全盘接下了他的威压，硬生生地扛了回去吧。他搞不好在想“这个埃德加.尼格玛，真的只是个普通的beta吗”然后把我视作他的又一个劲敌吧。那是我绝对不愿意看到的景象。  
“好吧。打一架……我记住了。然后挖你右眼的眼球。”  
“对。千万别记错了，是没有痣的这只，”看来他没有这么想。于是我小小松了口气，偏过头来伸出食指，指了指自己左边眼下的泪痣，“而不是这一只。你要是挖错了，我可饶不了你。”  
“费那么大周折，请个假不就行了吗？真是搞不懂你想干什么。还有，你为什么在笑？你笑得就像坐在旋转木马上似的。”  
我在笑？  
达米安似乎有些发毛。  
“这你就不懂了吧，达米安……”我赶紧坐回去，恢复正常状态，“一天两天的假期是毫无意义的。我这么大费周折，为的就是留出足够的时间斩草除根，让我的生活彻底重归平静啊。”  
欲速则不达。越期待什么越得不到什么。要想达到目的，一开始就往上猛冲是绝对错误的选择，就像一个谜题里最显眼的答案永远都不是正确答案。只有装作漫不经心的样子绕绕远路，四处转悠，处处留影，才会在不知不觉中找到方向，避开陷阱，最终到达终点。最快的捷径就是最远的那条路——这条真理颠扑不破。  
“埃德加.尼格玛。”  
他忽然喊我全名，我警觉起来。  
“你和你的父亲，真的，真的，真的很不一样。”  
”是吗。”  
达米安比起之前已经收敛了不少，他咬着吸管轻声道：“但你们有一点是一样的，一模一样，如出一辙——”  
“哦，是什么？”不得不承认，我有点好奇。  
“你们的内心，都扭曲至极。”  
“……谢谢夸奖。”

03  
女人濒死前的哽咽与干呕在电波里渐渐扭曲。我一进门就听到了这熟悉的声音，“终于到家了”的感觉一下子涌上心头。牺牲一只眼睛换来停学一个星期的处分被我抛之脑后，我放松了下来。  
家，四个字母，两个音节，这么一个简单的东西，我却花了整整十年才找到。我承认人在年轻的时候难免会走一些弯路——可整整十年，这弯路未免也太弯了点。事到如今我已经不想再回忆那女人——我生理上的母亲对我做的那些灰暗的无聊的或许可以称之为“虐待”的行径，因为它们已经毫无意义。那十年唯一的闪光点或许只在于最后我把美工刀捅进她的咽喉，亲手画上句号的时刻吧。  
弑母并没有什么。是人都可以动手杀人，而我杀掉的对象不过恰好是把我生下来的女人而已。不过回忆起这个过程，我承认，是很惊险刺激的，远甚于我玩过的任何游戏。我和气急败坏的她在那栋破房子里不停地躲着猫猫。她有装在每间屋子里或大或小的监视器，而我除了一把刀片已经生锈的美工刀什么都没有。我小心翼翼地锁门，躲藏在任何一个橱柜里，趴伏在桌下床下沙发后，心惊肉跳地和她兜圈子。我趴在地上，耳朵贴地，聆听她的脚步声是远还是近。在她终于败下阵来的那一刻，我毫不犹豫地出手，用刀片在她脖子上画了个象征着“休止”的句号。  
我那时还没有沾染上爸爸的习气，在什么东西上都要画个问号。不过做事情的仪式感我却早已无师自通了。在把她藏好后，我换了件衣服，做了顿饭——其实也不过就是把牛奶热一热，然后用它代替热水来泡面而已。等阔别十年已久的爸爸突然推门而入找到我时，我正在吸溜面条。  
我忘了我当时和他说了什么了。高智商的人记忆力通常绝伦，这也就意味着不管生活给我什么我都得全盘接受。“遗忘”是一门学问，是唯独天才无法习得的技能，是普通人的安慰奖，是生活给我们的诅咒。但我不会认命——我一直在努力学习“遗忘”这门课，而且似乎卓有成效。在他一遍遍地、用各种谜题重复着同一个问题时，我的回答只有一个：我不知道。到最后他似乎有些不耐烦了（那时候我的泡面刚好吃完），直说了他不会告诉别的任何人让我尽管和他说，我才告诉他我把她藏在了哪里。真是一对没救的父子。  
总之，那天，他带我走了。  
其实我没有对任何人提起过，自从那次爱德华把一声不吭的我抱起来，带我离开那个腥臭的虫窝时，我一直紧紧地抓着爱德华的绿西装，怎么也不肯松开。经年已过，西装布料的触感却依旧鲜明如斯，只要搓搓指尖，我就仍能感受到织物那温暖柔顺的表面。  
我承认，从那时起，我就开始无法自已地、失控般地害怕以后再也无法触摸到这种温暖了。  
所以在之后的时间里，无论谜语人给我带来了什么，无论是一个套一个的死亡游戏还是偶尔用来放松大脑的观影时间，我都甘之若饴。特别是后者，一向对身体接触反应过度的谜语人还会默许我靠在他身上，在我不小心看睡着的时候还会把我抱回床上让我好好睡，就像一对正常的父子一样。  
没有皮肤的直接接触，仅仅是隔着衣料靠着，我就很幸福了。  
这种感情想想其实挺不公平的。我第一次与爱德华见面时，就已经决定把自己的身心全部地毫无保留地交给他了。我的心一开始就是属于他的。而爱德华就仍旧像对待那些人质一样，留给我的只有藏在谜题和显示屏后的可以说是高深莫测的微笑。  
我看不透他的内心。伦理阻碍也好童年阴影也好，总之，我们两人谁也没有主动踏出第一步。  
小孩子为了防止自己的玩具给抢走，会在上面用水彩笔歪歪扭扭地写上自己的名字。alpha看中了哪个Omega，也像小孩一样，释放出凶猛的信息素，狠狠地咬破后颈进行标记，在Omega柔软潮湿温暖的生殖腔里面释放成结的液体，用几乎是虐待的方式粗暴的标记自己的猎物。  
一群畜生。  
我从来都不喜欢他们。但我知道，自己完全没有资格说出这种话来。alpha领导，Omega生殖，而像我这样的beta，只有默默干活，跟在alpha后面捡点残羹剩饭的份儿。beta的数量太多了，太普通了，任何人都会将我过目即忘。工蜂拼上性命的付出会被全体蜂群视作天经地义，工蚁的使命就是为蚁后干活一直干到过劳死。这就是beta的命运，燃烧一切，然后默默死去。  
不过话又说回来，如果我是个笨小孩，把智商和脑力看的比什么都重要的谜语人还会像个慈父一样对我吗？我确实不敢想，就像加菲猫永远都不会问那天走进宠物店的乔恩是打算干什么一样。我只是凑巧有着高智商，凑巧而已。这个优势就像悬在地狱里的蜘蛛丝，一旦断裂，在上面攀爬的人就会重新堕入无间地狱。  
但是，有总比没有好。就像最后他选择的孩子是我而不是那个和韦恩生的孽种一样，一定是因为我有什么过人之处，有着那个女的无法企及的优秀。  
孩子怎么可能都是优秀的？“只要你努力，一切梦想都能实现”这种话，是不折不扣的谎言。说得再残酷一点，笨蛋就是笨蛋，跑不快的孩子就是一辈子都跑不快。就拿学习来说吧，会的不用教也会，不会的教死了还是不会。人与人之间并不平等，差距一开始就明明白白地摆在那里，可有的傻子就是视而不见。  
“埃德加，你将来想做什么呢？”  
“我啊，”张开嘴，我却发出还未变声的清脆童声，“我只要每天都能去学校，和小朋友一起玩就好啦。”  
其实我内心的愿望不是这样的，但我知道，这是最正常的回答，这么说会让问话人开心。于是我就这么说了，果不其然，那人露出了笑容，把手掌轻轻按在那颗聪明的小脑袋上。  
“真是个温柔的好孩子呢。”  
我默默低下头。一瞬间，我以为自己哭了——但脸颊上干爽洁净，什么也没有。  
圆滑，虚伪，心比天高，命比纸薄……  
谎言，谎言，一切都是谎言……  
不过是一个强者打死了一个弱者，不过是一个alpha标记了一个Omega。这或许是件英雄事迹，也或许不是。然而无法否认的是，其他的人——beta，Omega都对此心存着畏惧，他们四处诉苦。当有人问起他们“你们为什么不反抗呢？”他们不会说“因为我们是懦夫”，他们只会说“我们不能这样做啊。他是个alpha，而我们只是beta和omega。”  
虽说人与人之间并不平等，但是我确实也反抗了，虽然只是默默地。更可喜的是，我的反抗并非徒劳无功，还是有成效的，至少最后作出妥协让步的是身为Alpha的达米安，而不是我。  
我便死死地抓住这个机会，大步向前。  
因为被选择的人，是我。  
而不是这个女孩。

等回过神来，我发现自己已经在沙发上呆呆坐了好几个小时，外面的城市已是华灯初上。女人质哭喊的声音很好听，但现在已经止息下来了。爱德华的工作间——一间密室现在还在紧锁着，我看见了门缝里透出的光芒。  
该走了。  
我准备好晚饭，敲敲工作间的门。  
“爸，我今晚出去玩要晚回来一会，饭给你做好了，别忘了吃。”  
门内传来含含糊糊的答应声。下一秒，爱德华的声音清晰起来，向我发问：  
“你晚上绝对不会吃的东西是什么？”  
“早饭和午饭。”  
“答对了，”他的声音轻快起来，“去吧，记得早点回家。”  
04.  
我现在在下城区里一间臭气熏天的酒吧里，一边小口啜着冰水一边观望着人群中的那个“孽种”，那个长相与爱德华相差无几的红发少女，我的便宜姐姐，心中有块地方在隐隐作痛。同样是爱德华的孩子，为什么她会沦落到如此境地？仅仅是因为她没有被选择吗？  
我也不知道我在矫情什么。或许我的天性就是如此，伪善又居高临下的自私。  
但仅仅是伪善也就罢了，非得扮成天使一样的人物给人希望再将其击杀，将重新燃起的火苗彻底掐死在漫无边际的黑暗里。这不仅仅是“卑鄙”了，简直可以用“可恶”来形容。像我这种披着羊皮的伪君子，即使被捅死也只会污了刀。  
埃德加太聪明了，用这种巧妙的方式作恶。  
我向她走过去。  
“出来玩玩？”我装作不经意的样子露出衣兜里的钞票。  
我打赌她缺钱，非常缺钱。我也打赌她不知道我是谁。这样也好，至少她不用像我当时那样，从内到外从上到下整个人崩溃成一滩只会默默流泪的散沙。那种感觉，那种最重要最重要的东西被人夺走肆意蹂躏还无法补救的感觉……我死也不要再尝一次了。  
她多幸运啊，她答应了。  
我便忠实地履行了一个嫖客该尽的义务，带她走了。

好美。  
我缓慢地无声地情真意切地惊叹着。  
既种孽因，便生孽果。  
那果实竟也带着毒的甜美。  
少女被剥开的皮肤展开着，簇拥着中间鲜红美艳之至的肉体，红与白交错相织，像极了欲望的模样，却完全没有它的淫猥腻歪。我猜，这是她向我而且一生仅此一次只为我这一个男人，彻彻底底的堂堂正正的打开了自己。那鲜红的潮湿的娇嫩的毫无遮挡的躯体，像初生的婴儿一样坦荡。  
这是多么猎奇又纯洁的怪异之美啊！  
这种美彻底夺取了我的心神。眼睛发热，眼前一片模糊。我有些踉跄地向后退了两步，双腿轻飘泛软几乎要无法站立，就好像要被这只为我而准备的盛世美景裹挟着，一起沉入那暗红的舒适的温暖的铁锈味地狱里去。  
错误就是错误。若不及时阻止，这个孽果还即将诞下新的孽果。我振作起来，开始豁开肚子。刀锋划过，彻底打开她的身体。  
我发现了——  
发现了一颗——  
一颗粉红色的小小果实。随着残留的呼吸微微抽搐着。  
我终于受不了了，我扔下刀具，夺门而出，拼命呼吸着外面的新鲜空气。外面这时候下雨了，豆大的雨滴落在我的脸上，代替我流下了另一行眼泪。  
只有一只眼睛还真是麻烦啊。  
我掏出手机，开始拨打认识的地下黑医的电话。  
“这是个孕妇，还是个omega。”  
“你是打算治她还是……”  
“你要是想要她，得加钱。”  
“瞧你这话说的！我当然要了。合作愉快啊，我一会儿到。”  
“对了，还有。”  
“还有什么问题，克利夫兰？”  
“把她的骨灰留给我。”  
等我拿着一袋姐姐回家时，我看见工作间的灯还在亮着。爱德华，我们的爸爸，这一切的源头，我向往的那个人还没睡。  
但是工作间的门被打开了。虽说工作室的门锁对我来说形同虚设，但他主动打开与我未经允许撬锁而入是完全不一样的。这是一个暗号，他邀请我进去，进入到他的领地里。  
这是不是天意呢？  
也许我再不抓紧，就再也没机会了……  
05  
我对我的父亲，抱有非分之想。  
事到如今终于可以承认了。  
想要占有他。想要陪伴他。想要成为唯一被他承认的，特殊的人。这与我的性别是alpha还是beta无关，我只是单纯的想要永远拥有他。  
“爸爸？”我做好了必死的决心，决定向我的欲望敞开胸怀。  
他转过头来望着我。我听见他在问我怎么了。  
“今晚……我想和你一起睡。”  
他笑。他说我是不是又跑去找那些阿卡姆里的叔叔阿姨，被他们吓着了。  
他还把我当成一个会做噩梦的小孩，这让我原本就沉重不堪的心情更加苦涩。委屈、气愤、悲哀、讽刺……种种感觉涌上心头。我咬紧嘴唇。  
我的心意，他不知道。  
……  
自己都觉得自己太可怜了。又可恨又可怜。  
眼睛终于开始模糊了。趁着泪珠还没滑过泪痣滚下来，我赶紧伸出手捂住了爱德华的双眼，几乎是毫不犹豫的紧凑了上去，与他双唇相贴。  
这几乎是自欺欺人。就好像只要剥夺了他的视线，我的举动就不会显得那么畸形背德一样。我没给爱德华或者自己任何犹豫迟疑的机会，径直用舌撬开了爱德华的牙关，执拗地追随着他的舌尖。他无视了他的极力反抗，只是耐耐心心的，把自己的舌尖舔遍了他的口腔。上颚的凹凸，粘膜的黏腻，贝齿的坚硬，舌头的滑润……久久地抵死纠缠后我终于舌尖相抵松开了唇，两人之间拉出细长的银线。  
“爸爸，爸爸……”我几乎是无意识地喃喃着，手指伸直插入爱德华的发丝，然后一路向下慢慢地让指肚滑过脸庞，最后停留在他的下巴尖，用了点力气让坐着的他微微仰起头来，凑到他的耳边，吐出带着热气和哭腔的甜言蜜语：  
“我是你的。我属于你，一直，一直。”  
表达爱意的词句有那么多，爱，喜欢，中意……但哪一个都不如把自己彻底交付出去的决心来的透彻有诚意。既然我自私而贪得无厌，想要爱德华的全部，包括他的心——那我自然也会付出自己的那颗心作为交换。  
“等等……！埃德加，这里……”  
我瞟了一眼屏幕，我看见他好像在和那个蝙蝠通话。想必他是在那个怪物搜寻奖杯的时候对他进行不遗余力的嘲讽吧。但我苦闷的心情在看到他，那只蝙蝠的时候全部消失了——取而代之的是尖锐的刺耳的几乎要把我燃烧殆尽的愤怒。  
就是你，布鲁斯韦恩，就是你夺走了他——  
你该不会以为他还对你旧情难忘吧？  
那既然如此，你就给我好好记住，他现在，是属于谁的——  
beta的信息素猛然间填满了整间屋子，薄荷漱口水强烈的气味充斥了我们的鼻腔与大脑。考虑到爱德华那敏感得要死的性子，我稍稍用力，扯下了他的领带，用它蒙住了他的眼睛。  
剥夺了视线，心理压力就会减少很多。当然，也更好玩。  
紧接着，我把他搂了起来，慢慢抱着他躺好，指尖撩起衬衫滑过问号形状的疤痕，在上面留下不会弄疼他的牙印。  
等我开始舔舐他的乳尖时，他已经从一开始的极力反抗，变得一边喘息一边无意识地拉扯着我了。我无视了他的低声絮语，无视了他越来越频繁越来越大声的喘息，嘴唇一路向上，轻吻过他裸露肌肤上的每一处伤疤，最后终于来到了他后颈的腺体。我这时候把视线稍微拉远，仔细地观察起这个属于omega的器官，看它上面累积的丑陋标记。  
现在是清洗掉它的时候了。我凑上去，舌尖先环舔着腺体，然后微微用力，将它咬破。我感觉我的五官仿佛被他的omega信息素淹没，身体和内心都被填的满满的。于是我愈发用力地抱紧怀中的爱德华，手指伸向他的下方，进一步开拓属于我的领地——  
我不想给他的身体留下抗拒的印象。这是做爱，是温柔的结合，是我无声的尖叫和誓言。我的动作尽可能地保持温柔，在温和的刺激中迎合着快感，有条不紊地探索他的每一个敏感点，然后在上面亲吻、舔舐、啃咬、插入、摩擦、撞击。我把手护在他的头顶省的过于激烈的撞击和快感损伤他那颗聪明的脑袋，我的薄荷漱口水气味和他温和的信息素味道混合在一起，简直像是无形的气态媚药。  
到了陡峭而险峻的那个临界点时，我居然跑神了。被强烈的尖锐的如潮水般涌来的快感淹没时，我感觉自己被从内到外破开，碎成了无数碎片。但无论哪一块碎片，都只叫嚷着推搡着，直奔同一个目标：  
爱德华.尼格玛。  
我将手撑着桌面，身体缓缓从他身上移开。但我还是不愿如此绝情，于是我上前，轻啄了一下他的唇瓣。  
然后抱着差不多已经意识不清的他去浴室清理。  
就像他抱着小时候睡着的我一样。

06.  
“是你干的吗？”  
我和达米安又一次相对而坐，他冷冷地望着我，给我看姐姐的照片。  
“当然不是啦。”我轻轻松松的搅着刚从7-eleven买来的超大桶可乐，“她也是无辜的，我没必要对一个永远都不会打扰我平静生活的人痛下杀手吧？我心胸可没那么狭隘。”  
达米安挑起一边眉毛：“我不相信你。”  
“你爱信不信吧。”我作“稍微有点烦躁”状，低头喝可乐。  
“她昨晚失踪了，至今下落不明。你确定你真的不知道她的行踪？”  
找不到遗体，只能按“失踪”来处理了。  
“我昨晚去找她了，这我确定。我还和她吃了个饭呢。不过她不知道我是谁，所以我也就没捅娄子，吃完就回去了。”我透露出半真半假的情报。  
在把偷来的票根拿出来后，我看见达米安的神色稍有动摇。  
“时间……确实对的上。”  
“这不就完了，”我收起小票，往后一靠，“你把我当什么人了？不过话说回来，要是你真的查不到的话，我来帮帮你如何啊？”  
“轮不着你来插手吧。”他又露出了那种嚣张加嫌弃的嘴脸。  
“那算了，你可真会伤人心。”我露出受伤的表情，但心里却在欢呼雀跃。  
达米安永远不会知道姐姐藏在哪里。  
但我知道。我会永远记得你的，姐姐……  
7-eleven的大桶可乐是真的好喝。虽然可乐还是可乐，但装在桶里肆意挥霍的感觉就像是永远不会化的冰块，怎么看都是潇洒至极。  
更何况我今天还在里面放了姐姐。  
我在心里默默念着，一仰脖，“咕嘟”一声就把装着她的液体棺材咽了下去。  
极细的粉末混着碳酸，细细密密的微小泡沫在舌尖炸开，晕出了一丝甜来。  
我一句话也没说，只是耐心的吞咽着，感受她乘风破浪，顺着食管一路往下最后跌落在漆黑温暖的五脏庙里。那里香火旺盛，有庄严宝相大雄宝殿满天神佛千年菩提放生池。她在那里永远都不会莫名其妙地背上原始的罪孽，莫名其妙地被自己同母异父的弟弟杀害。  
下辈子别做人了。做猫做狗做鱼做虫豸做什么都好，就是别做人了。我默默地祈祷着，为她祝福着。我没有看已经转身离开的达米安，我知道他或许也在想类似的事情。至于他是在悔恨还是在祈福，就不是我管得着的事情了。  
这是一个葬礼。一个少年为他的姐妹举办的风光大葬。心诚则灵，我尽心尽力地祈祷着，如往常面对那些求助者一样，为她献上最真挚的祝福。

番外：  
在闻到薄荷漱口水的味道时，谜语人的西装上总是会出现莫名其妙的水渍。他这时候会难得的消停下来，因为他这时要是还不赶紧闭嘴，干性高潮的呻吟就会从他的嘴边逸出。


End file.
